Where Water Meets Land
by Silent as the Grave
Summary: Harry left the wizarding world after most everyone he cared about died. Blaming himself, he ran to the west coast of Canada, far away from home as he could get. His journey back at home will prove difficult, but all stories have happy endings, don't they?
1. Prologue The Stars Above Us

A/N: This is my second fanfiction (I have another going on the HP website), and is set eight years after Harry graduates. He has friends, a family, and a job, but everything is slowly being taken from him. After the Weasley's are attacked, Harry loses it and, leaving his six-month old son with Remus, leaves everything he has ever known and flees in secret to the town of Port Alberni, on the west coast of Vancouver Island. This story dictates his way back home, and the hardships he encounters henceforth.  
  
Where Water Meets Land Prologue  
  
Harry stood, perched on the edge of a sheer cliff to the depths of the Pacific, gazing into the night horizon. One question penetrated his mind. Why. But it was more complex than that. He was the Boy Who Lived. A true legend. The war raged on in Europe. Voldemort had all but taken over the wizarding world. He had taken Fudge, the minister in England, into his control. Through him, he was leading the largest wizarding settlement in the world to the brink of destruction. His friends had died for him. Because of him. So had many countless others. Civilians. Children. They were all innocent. The last thought scared him. He couldn't go back. He had nothing to go back to. His son, a voice nagged at the back of his mind. It was his fifth birthday. He had been gone for four and a half years. No. He was safe with Remus at Hogwarts. But he had to return. The life of the wizards in London depended on him, yet all he had brought to them was death. Nothing would change if he returned, but something still nagged at him in the back of his mind. Harry searched the skies for a star, and after a minute, it twinkled in the corner of his eye. He turned his head, and like a lost child, beckoned to it for help.  
  
"What do I do, Sirius?" His voice came out in but a whisper, but in his head his godfather's voice echoed, "It is your choice, Harry, but you are just running from your fears. You are a grown man. Face the world like one."  
  
At that, Harry knew he had to go back. If not for himself, for his parents, for Sirius, for all those who had died in the war. They had died for him, and he would let their memories rest in peace. The second war had raged on for eleven years. And that was eleven years too many. 


	2. Chapter One Returning Home

Chapter One  
  
Hermione sat at the front of her classroom, awaiting her last class of the year. They were seventh years, about to take their NEWT's. As the first few students filtered into the sun-lit room, Hermione reminisced back to the last few days she had attended the school herself. Ron, Harry, and she had been so happy at the end of the year. She herself had been Head Girl, and to her astonishment, Harry was made Head Boy. With all the revision they had done, it was not surprising that Harry and herself had received honours, with Ron not too far behind. After sitting in on their last exam, being Charms, they had gone down to the lake, discussing what they would do after graduating. . Ron had also been offered a place as chaser on a quidditch team, and had readily accepted it. Harry had wanted to become an Auror, but had also received many offers from quidditch scouts. Hermione was going to go to a teacher's college for a year, then accept the position Professor Dumbledore had offered her as Arithmancy teacher. Professor Vector had wanted to retire for years. Hermione sighed, and stood up, stack of exams in hand. Unlike most classes, Arithmancy had no practical exam; everything was written. Handing out the last paper, she resumed her place at the front of the room, wishing them good luck. Halfway through the exam, a student came up to her.  
  
"Professor Weasley," the girl addressed her, "there's someone at the door for you." Sure enough, Hermione glanced through the door, and saw it ajar, someone beckoning for her to come. She thanked the girl, and went to the door. A man's face emerged in the shadow, and Hermione caught a quick glance, maneuvering through the desks. She did a double take.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered. Hermione broke into a run, and embraced him. To her amusement, the whole class was staring at them.  
  
"Go back to your tests," she ordered, and promptly shut the door.  
  
Harry could see tears forming in Hermione's eyes as he returned her embrace, and heard her whisper into his chest.  
  
"I missed you so much."  
  
"I couldn't bear it to stay, Hermione," Harry whispered in return, "and I'm still not sure about coming back."  
  
"Go see Remus, Harry. He finished his last class before lunch. I have to get back to-." Harry cut her off.  
  
"I will. I just wanted to see you first. No one knows I'm here. Remus-," Harry hesitated, "I left Remus with my son for almost five years without telling him."  
  
"He forgave you, Harry." Hermione pulled away from him, and turned back to her class. "Go see your son."  
  
Harry let her go, and pulled something out of his sack. His invisibility cloak. He draped himself with it, and strode down the hall, towards Remus's quarters. He racked his memory as he came to the end of the corridor. It had been years since he had walked the corridors of Hogwarts, and even more since he had been to the Arithmancy room.  
  
"Left, right, left, right, left," he grumbled. Throwing up his arms in frustration, he turned right, descended a few staircases, turned down a few corridors, and consequently ended up in front of a door with a little plaque saying "Professor Remus J. Lupin". "I guess I still do know my way around this castle," Harry muttered. He rapped a few times on the door, and waited for Remus to answer.  
  
The door swung open, and a little boy stood there. Harry froze.  
  
"Nobody's there, Moony!" He called back into the room. Harry suddenly remembered he was wearing the invisibility cloak. As Remus walked up to the door to see who, or what, had knocked, Harry drew the shimmering cloak off himself. Bending down, he crouched to eye level with his son.  
  
"Hey Michael," he said softly.  
  
"W-w-who are you?" They stayed staring; each transfixed with the other, until finally a spark of realization hit him.  
  
"Daddy?" Eyes wide, his voice was barely a whisper. Harry's eyes lit up. He reached out for his son's hand, and pulled him into a big hug.  
  
"Let's go inside, Michael."  
  
Lifting the child up, he walked past an astonished Remus, and into his quarters. Harry sat himself down on a plush couch, holding his son close. Overcoming the initial shock, Remus sat down across from them in an armchair. Michael turned around, and breaking the silence.  
  
"Where's Mummy, Daddy?" Michael's innocent eyes pierced Harry's heart. His face pale, Harry sunk back into the couch. Remus came over and picked up Michael.  
  
"Mummy's not coming back, Michael," Remus's comforting voice made Harry sink even lower into the couch. Tears sprung in the small boy's eyes.  
  
"B-b-but you said Daddy wasn't coming back, and he's here."  
  
"Your Mummy isn't coming back," Harry's voice came from the couch.  
  
Michael squirmed out of Remus's arms and ran over to Harry. "Never leave again, Daddy. Never, ever, ever."  
  
"I'll try not to, Michael. But I can't promise anything."  
  
"Come here, Michael." Remus led him into his room. "I want you to stay here for a bit, OK. Maybe read that new book I got you for your birthday, or do a puzzle. Something quiet. I need to talk to your Daddy."  
  
"OK." Michael looked crestfallen. He had not wanted to leave Harry.  
  
Remus shut the door and resumed his seat across from Harry. One elbow on the arm of the chair, his forehead in his hand, Remus slowly shook his head.  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"British Columbia. Canada. Worked in a muggle sawmill. I figured the farther away I got, the fewer people would recognize me. And I was right. For years, no one did. Yesterday morning a lady came up to me in a café. Last night I realized that I had to come back. So this morning I packed most of my things up, shrunk them, and apparated to Hogsmead under my invisibility cloak. I went into the Shrieking Shack, came through the passage, and here I am."  
  
"My god, Harry." Remus shook his head once more and stood up, embracing Harry. "We were so worried."  
  
Harry suddenly broke away from Remus and stepped back. "I have to go." He grabbed his pack, opened it, and tossed a brown package at Remus.  
  
"Give it to Michael. For his birthday."  
  
Harry proceeded to walk out the door, leaving Remus dumbstruck. As the door swung shut, he Remus came to his senses and ran out after Harry.  
  
"Where are you going?" Harry's retreating form turned.  
  
"I have to free Sirius!"  
  
Remus just shook his head and sighed, closing the door behind him. He examined the package in his hands, and tossed it around a few times. Remus strode over to Michael's room, and opened the door. He was sitting on his bed, reading his book about quidditch.  
  
"Michael?" The small boy perked up, and turned around.  
  
"Can I go see Daddy now?"  
  
"He had to go." Michael looked on the verge of tears. "But he-." Remus hesitated. He was not sure how long Harry would take. He looked into Michael's large green eyes, so full of hope. "Your Daddy will be back soon." He sincerely hoped so himself, as he was sure Michael would be devastated if he did not return soon. Remus suddenly remembered the package in his hands. "He left this for you, though. For your birthday." He handed the package to Michael. He turned it over in his hands a few times, before carefully lifting the tape. Unfolding the paper, he revealed a small, framed photograph. Harry and Ginny stood holding Michael together, with Sirius behind them. Remus's eyes deadened. He had taken the photograph a few days before Sirius had been caught.  
  
"Who's the man in the back?" Michael's innocent question bore straight into Remus's heart. It had been hard losing his friend again.  
  
"I don't know," Remus lied. "Maybe you should ask your father when he gets back."  
  
Remus picked up the child he had been caring for for four years, and carried him into his living room. He took the picture from his hands, and placed it on the mantle over the fireplace.  
  
"Now we can always look at it."  
  
Putting Michael down, Remus pulled his glance away from the picture. It was the last time that any of them had seen Sirius. How he hoped Harry would find a way to get Sirius out. No man deserved to suffer like that, especially with what he had been through.  
  
"Come on, Michael. Let's go pay Hermione a visit. She should be done with her seventh years soon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Harry scrambled up the stairs of the Ministry of Magic, ignoring the astonished looks he got from those he passed. Opening the large glass doors, he stormed inside the building. He scaled another set of stairs to the second floor, and sprinted down the glamorous corridor to a large door at the end. Pushing it open, he strode over to the secretary's desk.  
  
"I need to see the minister. Immediately." The ferociousness of his voice startled the timid lady, who had been leisurely reading a romance novel.  
  
The lady opened a large notebook, and scanned through a few pages.  
  
"He has time in three days at two o'clock."  
  
"I. Need. To. See. Him. Now."  
  
"The minister is busy right now. You have to make an appointment."  
  
Harry strode past her and shoved open the door behind her.  
  
"Excuse me sir-." But she was cut off as Harry slammed the door in her face.  
  
"I need you to let Sirius Black go. Now."  
  
The chair turned around, and the minister faced Harry. "I'm afraid that won't be happening anytime soon, Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry's eyes widened at the man who faced him. He backed against the wall, and started groping behind him for the doorknob.  
  
"Oh I don't think you will be going anywhere soon, Mr. Potter." The man stood up and drew his wand, but Harry was quicker. He shoved open the door behind him, and raced out. Darting past the bewildered secretary, Harry ran out the door and continued down the corridor, and out the front entrance.  
  
"Shit," he cursed, and apparated away, to an island in Northern England. Azkaban. 


End file.
